The Butterfly Effect
by Supreme Admiral of the Web
Summary: Ten years after Orochimaru declared war on Konoha, there is no one left. Except Naruto. Armed with knowledge of the future and the help of Kyubi, he is going to go back in time, to change history, save his friends, and undo the evil wrought by Orochimaru.
1. Chapter List

**The Butterfly Effect

* * *

**

Chapter List

* * *

Chapter 001: Chapter List  
Chapter 002: Preview  
Chapter 003: Main Titles  
Chapter 004: Past Imperfect: The Great Sound-Leaf War: Enter the Silver Flash!  
**_Warning: Rated High T for blood and gore  
_**Chapter 005: A Trap and a Test, A Test and a Choice: Sacrifices and Memories.  
**_Contest: Where does Inspiration come from? Closed 3/15/07_**  
Chapter 006: Return to the Past Now! Enter the Temporal Nexus!  
Chapter 007: The Chronicles of Naruto! Part I!  
**_Contest: Kekkai Genkai _**(Blood Limit) **_Or ability Vote and Contest. Closed 3/25/07  
_**Chapter 008: The Chronicles of Naruto! Part II!  
Chapter 009: The Chronicles of Naruto! Part III! The Conclusion!

* * *

Preview Chapter Titles – (Chapters that will be _hopefully_ be added in the future.)

Naruto's Bingo Book : The Deck of 52!  
Duel of the Fates: Naruto vs. Neji!  
Corridors of the Mind: Memories Resurface. Enter the Guardian of Forever!  
Dawn of a New Sun! New Original Technique for Hiten Mitsurugi-ryu!  
Naruto's Worst Memory…Enter the World That Never Was!  
Déjà Vu…Locked in a Vortex! Mission to Nami no Kuni!


	2. Previews

**Previews

* * *

**

_Keep in mind, these are drafts. Some of them won't even make it into the final copy.)

* * *

_

_**Chapter 5**_

"**_And if Sasuke gets in your way?"_**

Naruto was silent for a moment.

"**_Well?"_**

He sighed, "_Then I'll finish what Itachi started…all those years ago."  
-_Conversation between Kyubi and Naruto

* * *

_**Chapter 4**_

"Welcome to the Underworld…Lord Kyubi."  
-??? To Naruto/Kyubi

* * *

"This party's over…and the last one to leave is going to get stuck with the check."  
-Naruto

* * *

"For what it's worth kiddo, you made a believer out of me."  
-??? To Naruto

* * *

"No, NO, NO!!!!"  
-Naruto as his technique explodes

* * *

"But, as you well know, appearances can be deceiving, which brings me back to the reason why we're here. We're not here because we're free. We're here because we're not free. There is no escaping reason; no denying purpose. Because as we both know, without purpose, we would not exist."

Hiashi scoffed, just as a clone stepped out of the trees, " It is purpose that created us."

Hiashi spun, "_When did he…" _Another clone stepped towards him.

"Purpose that connects us."

And another, "Purpose that pulls us."

And another, "That guides us."

And another, "That drives us."

And another, "It is purpose that defines us."

And another, "Purpose that binds us."

Hiashi spun around and activated his Byakugan, and turned to face the real Naruto, who had stepped toe-to-toe with him. Naruto smirked at him and stepped back bringing up his sword as all the others smirked and started circling Hiashi.

The original held his sword up in front of his eyes, the blade crackling blue with power, "We are here because of you, Hiashi. We are here to take from you what you tried to take from us…and your daughter."

He brought the sword up above his head, where the blue light grew more intense, his cerulean eyes bored into Hiashi's white ones. His mouth formed one word.

"Purpose." Than everything went white.  
-Argument between Hyuga Hiashi and Naruto

* * *

_**Chapters 1-3**_

"I'd rend the flesh from his bones, and then eat his innards. After all, enemies are best eaten raw. But of course, that's just me…you probably have something less fun and tasty in mind."  
-Kyubi to Naruto

* * *

"You'll never make it."  
"I have to try."  
-Conversation between ??? and Naruto

* * *

"Welcome kit…welcome…to the temporal nexus!"  
-Kyubi to Naruto

* * *

"Hell…hell is only a word…the reality…is much, much WORSE!"  
-Naruto to ???

* * *

"_Heh, they always called me 'dobe'…who woulda guessed there'd be some truth in it."  
_-Naruto to himself

* * *

"You know kit, since we are going to be using this…inferior…body for a long time, what do you say we…improve it a little?"

Naruto inwardly gulped, "And what exactly did you have in mind?  
-Conversation between Kyubi and Naruto

* * *

"Remember kit, in order for your deception to work, you're going to have to…restrain yourself a little."

There was a moment of silence.

"A little?"

Kyubi sighed, "Ok, a lot. You can do that, right?"

Naruto was silent for another moment.

"Uhhh…"

"We're so screwed aren't we?"  
-Conversation between Kyubi and Naruto

* * *

"Would you kill an innocent woman and child to save your own life? Even if you knew that if you lived, you could save thousands more?" Naruto challenged.

"Uhhh, uhhh, eh…."

"Just as I thought," Naruto scoffed turning away from a shocked Sakura, "You know nothing of sacrifice."  
-Conversation between Naruto and Sakura

* * *

"**Why can't you just be a good human and die?**"  
-Naruto One tailed state to Zabuza

* * *

"_**You exist on the edge of the flow of time now. You are not as slaved to it as others are. All you have to do is learn to free your mind, and you can manipulate it in any way you see fit…at least to a small degree.**"_

"_Number one… I can manipulate time? And number two…what the fuck do you mean 'free your mind'?"_

He could almost see Kyubi shrug, _**"You must learn that everything is relative. That we live in a world that is governed by rules…rules like gravity. Now as a shinobi, you know that some of these rules can be bent, right?**" _

"_Ehh… can you start with the rules again? I never was good at memorizing stuff like that."_

Naruto felt a small shockwave run through his mind as the mental picture of Kyubi banged his head into the bars of his cage and let out a long anguished sigh.  
-Conversation between Naruto and Kyubi

* * *

"Umm…I know this is incredibly rude…but are you a boy or a girl?"  
-Naruto to Haku

* * *

"Die now."  
-Naruto to Sasuke

* * *

"Naruto has killed without question, and I believe he will kill again!"

"You concerned Kakashi?"

"Well a little worried…but mostly I got this warm fuzzy feeling inside just like when I read about Ich-"

"I-I-I think we get the picture Kakashi."  
-Conversation between Kakashi and the Sandime Hokage.

"Dude…I've got an insane bi-sexual vulpine with a libido like Gamabunta living inside my head."  
-Naruto to Jiraiya

* * *

"_Why are you so obsessed with her?_" Naruto yelled.

"_**She is your mate, yes?**"_

"…_Well…yea, I guess…"_

"_**And you love her without question, yes?**"_

"_Of course…"_

"_**And I, by dint of she being your mate, and you loving her unconditionally, must in my own way feel some mediocrum of affection for said mate in order to minimize the inevitable and uncontrollable conflict between us.**"_

"…_That was incredibly deep and comforting of you Kyubi. I'm impressed, I thought it had something to do with-"_

"_**Plus, she is an absolute vixen in bed. I need to have kits of my own this time around Naruto."**_

"_Aha! I knew it had to come back to that eventually! You kitsune-teme!"_

"_**Do you disagree?"**_

"_That's it, I'm ending this conversation before it goes any further."_  
-Conversation between Naruto and Kyubi regarding Hinata

* * *

"The shortest distance between two points is a straight line, yes?"

"Yea…what of it?"

"Wrong!"

"Wrong?"

"The shortest distance between two points…is nothing at all.  
-??? To Shikamaru

* * *

"**_What is it about you that drives both males and females of your species to the edges of their restraint and patience?"_**  
-Kyubi to Naruto

"_How am I going to practice?"_

"_**Well…"** _Kyubi said, "**_Keep in mind that no one but the blue haired female watched you when you were training."_**

"_Blue hai- oh! Hinata, yea she kinda stalked me back then. How do I keep her from seeing my techniques?"_

Naruto could almost see Kyubi's smirk, "**_You forget what else she did back then."_**

Naruto nodded slowly, "_Oh yea, she fainted whenever I got close to her. So all I need to do is go give her a hug, put her in the shade, and go about my business"  
-_Conversation between Naruto and Kyubi regarding Hinata


	3. Main Titles

It has been said something as small as the flutter of a butterfly's wing can ultimately cause a typhoon halfway around the world.

- Chaos Theory

* * *

**_20th Century  
Fan Fiction  
Presents…

* * *

_**

**_An  
Admiralty Studios  
Production…

* * *

_**

_**A  
Demon of Razgriz  
Film…

* * *

**_

_**Based on the comic by  
Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**_

_**The Butterfly Effect

* * *

**_

_**Starring**_

_**Uzumaki Naruto**_

_**Hyuga Hinata**_

_**Kyubi no Yoko**_

**_Uchiha Sasuke_**

_**Haruno Sakura**_

_**Hatake Kakashi**_

_**Sarutobi Asuma**_

**_Nara Shikamaru  
Akimichi Choji  
Yamanaka Ino_**

_**Kurenai Yuhi**_

_**Inuzuka Kiba  
Aburame Shino**_

_**Maito Gai**_

_**Hyuga Neji  
Rock Lee  
Tenten**_

_**Jiraiya**_

_**Tsunade**_

_**Shizune**_

_**Umino Iruka**_

_**Sabaku no Gaara  
Sabaku no Temari  
Sabaku no Kankuro

* * *

**_

**_Casting by  
The Supreme Admiral of the Web  
Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

_**

**_Music by  
Assorted Artists  
(For music recommendation for viewing pleasure, request from profile)

* * *

_**

**_Costumes Designer  
The Supreme Admiral of the Web  
Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

_**

**_Visual Effects  
You want a movie, I can put some effort in. I'm going to be taking videograpy soon, Yay!

* * *

_**

**_Story Editor  
The Supreme Admiral of the Web  
Masashi Kishimoto  
(Betas subject to change)

* * *

_**

**_Production Designer  
The Supreme Admiral of the Web  
(And any constructive reviewers)

* * *

_**

**_Executive Producer  
The Supreme Admiral of the Web

* * *

_**

**_Produced by  
Windows XP Service Pack 2  
(Soon to be Windows Vista)  
Microsoft Word 2007 beta 2  
Admiralty Studios

* * *

_**

**_Story by  
The Supreme Admiral of the Web  
Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

_**

**_Screenplay by  
The Supreme Admiral of the Web

* * *

_**

**_Directed by  
The Supreme Admiral of the Web

* * *

_**

**_We now continue with your Feature Presentation_**


	4. Chapter 1: The Silver Flash

_**MOTCTR: (Message Of The Chapter To Readers)**_

_**Well Hello again my faithful readers. I've been on a Naruto binge lately, and my other story went down the drain, so I thought that I'd try my hand at Naruto Fan-Fiction. Thanks arbitrarily for sticking with me so far. My method of interface for this story is probably a little twisted, but that's just me.**_

_**As you can probably gather, this is a time travel fic. There will be no god-moding or anything like that, and I plan to devise a very intricately threaded tapestry of literature. There will be romance, there will be action, there will be corny dialog that belongs in any action movie. The works. So I hope you guys enjoy this. **_

_**And if any of you can find a good English to Japanese Romanji translator, I really need one, thanks. **_

_**This is actually my fourth story that I've started in the past three years. None have been completed. I can only hope that I do better this time.

* * *

**_

"qwerty" – Means Talking

"_qwerty_" – Means Thinking

"**qwerty**" – Means Demon or Inner Being speech

"**_qwerty_**" – Means Demon or Inner Being thinking

(A/N qwerty) – Means Author's Notes

(**qwerty**) – Means translation

* * *

**Chapter I: Past Imperfect, The Great Sound-Leaf War

* * *

**

_**Warning: This chapter rated high T for blood and gore

* * *

**_

Hi no Kuni. (**Land of Fire).** Home to Konohagakure no Sato (**The Village Hidden in the Leaves)**, the Hokage (**Fire Shadow**) and one of the most potent military and ninja sources in the whole of the five countries.

Oto no Kuni. (**Land of Sound**). Home to Otogakure. (**The Village Hidden in the Sound**). A relatively new and weak country that had almost no political or military might in the five countries.

The balance of power has since changed.

It is year ten of the Great Sound-Leaf War. Konoha has been broken. The great gates of the once powerful city lie off their hinges. The whole city has become a graveyard. Even the Hokage tower has been burnt to the ground. The memorial stone is gone. The Hokage monument has been desecrated. However, there is one sector that has been left untouched. The Hyuga compound.

That is not to say that any Hyugas live there anymore. Any Oto-nins, (**Sound Ninja**) Any people who try to infiltrate the compound have disappeared.

That is to say, they no longer possess life, as it said to be taken from them before they even have the chance to scream.

However, it is safe to say that there is nothing living in the compound.

Nothing human, that is.

* * *

"Come on, its just a few blocks away." The team of oto-nins jumped over the rooftop of a grosser, crossed over the thatched roof of a ruined flower shop, and finally landed on top of an apartment building. 

The team was comprised of one girl, two boys, and one man, leading them all. The man turned to the younger shinobi (**Ninja**), "Ok you guys, listen up. Orochimaru-sama has given us a very important mission today. We are to investigate the Hyuga compound, and-"

"But Fukashi-sensei!" the girl cried, "That's supposed to be where all our shinobi have disappeared from!"

Fukashi sighed, "Yes Sadami, it is. That is why we have to infiltrate that wretched place and find out just what is going on in there."

"But why us?" quipped the blond haired boy.

"Because, Aito, you there were the number one rookies in the academy, right?"

He shrugged, "Well…yea, but shouldn't we get backup? What if it's some stupid leaf shinobi, and-"

"You baka (**idiot**), all the leaf shinobi are gone. There's probably a good explanation for this, and the sooner we figure it out, the sooner we can get out of here." The blond turned on the darker one about to spit fire.

"Hey, Aito, Yasuaki, cut it out. We have a mission to complete!"

"Hai (**Yes**) Fukashi-sensei!" they both chimed in unison as they hurled themselves off the building towards their destination. The jonin sighed.

"Come on Sadami."

"Hai Fukashi-sensei!"

They caught up with the two boys in front of the compound gates. They turned to the arriving pair.

"Sensei," said Aito, "There's a huge shield charm around this place. Really powerful. I don't think we can get in this way."

Yasuaki took a step forward, "And there appears to be some kind of inscription on the gate."

Fukashi frowned. This had also been reported by the other teams before they lost contact. They said it was easy to figure out, and that it only took each one of the teams a few minutes' tops. He stepped up to read it.

The legend writ.

The stain affected.

A guard in silence undetected

Untold years, in iron den.

Only the vessel can offend.

Below it was a single circle, surrounded by runes. The jonin frowned as the rest of the genin began to engage in pointless arguments as to what the riddle meant. Suddenly he perked up. _"No…can it possibly be…that simple?"_ ignoring the bickering teens, he calmly bit his thumb and swiped it on the circle. The effect was instantaneous.

With barely a sound the huge doors opened slowly inwards, with the kids staring in stunned amazement. Fukashi turned towards them, "You see? Sometimes the answer to your problems is lying right in front of your face. When you read it as a shinobi, you keep on trying to see underneath the underneath, but when you read it as a normal person, it just means that you must leave a tribute of blood to pass. Now come on, this is a big place, we have a lot of searching to do," and so they entered, with the doors closing behind them.

* * *

Deep within the compound, in the inner sanctum, a creature stirred. It had been woken by the pulse of chakra coming from the blood sacrifice at the gate, and the person who had that blood was moving steadily inward into the area. 

The creature gave a grunt and sat up, shaking his head to get blond locks out of his eyes. Deep cerulean blue eyes. He slowly got out of bed, shrugging the covers off his lithe and well honed body. He moved to the closet and donned a skintight black body suit with a blood red cloak. He kept up a running dialog with his inner demon as he did this.

_"So…more enemies eh? And wouldn't you know it, it had to happen on the first nightmare free sleep I've had in a long time."_

He strapped kunai and shuriken pouches to his thighs.

**_"Bah, worthless creatures…at least the blood sacrifice was stronger than most this time. I might actually have some fun today."_**

He walked up to the stand that held his special sword and regarded it for a moment.

_"You think? I think its all worthless now. Nobody matters anymore. Only Orochimaru matters."_

He slid the blade out of its sheath.

**_"You know, it's not healthy to obsess so much. Sasuke did and look what happened to him."_**

He waved the blade through the air, the special chakra-sensitive metal gleaming a soft white in the moon light.

_"Urusai (**Shut up**) kitsune-teme (**Bastard Fox)** don't bring that up."_

He spun the blade once in his hand. It left a glowing trail behind as he pumped more chakra into it.

**_"Ah…I see someone is still a little bit sensitive about the subject. Honestly, you mope too much. Instead of sulking and throwing a decade long temper tantrum on par with 'he-who-I-should-no-longer-bring-up', you should do something about this."_**

The glowing blade spun faster and faster, leaving a glowing figure-eight around his body.

"_What do you mean?"_

Faster and faster, forming a halo of light around him.

**_One question first kit, or its no use telling you at all. Your friends…your so called 'precious people'. How far would you be willing to go to save them?"_**

In one fluid motion he sheathed the sword at his left hip, the silvery trail dissipating, leaving him in darkness once more.

_"I would go to the ends of the earth a thousand times over, I would die a thousand times, if I could only see them again for a day. So many things…left unsaid…and undone…"_

He headed for the door, pausing only to grab his pitch black fox mask with red whiskers and tie it on.

Kyubi let out a chuckle, **_"Ah, good…no worries then. You needn't go as far as that far, one jutsu will do."_**

He paused with his hand on the sliding door.

_"What…what are you talking about?"_

_**"Heh heh, you go and take care of the intruders, and then I'll tell you. Think of it as incentive. **_

The creature chucked as he opened the door and slipped out as quiet as a ghost.

_"Ok, I'll bite. I'll go kill these stupid oto-nin, and then you had better tell me what you've been cooking up."_

A deep laugh returned to him, **_"That's the kit I'm used to. Go get em."_**

The creature then faded from view.

* * *

Meanwhile, the oto-nin team was proceeding cautiously through the labyrinth-esque corridors. With muted orders to keep silent unless they had something serious to add, they flitted through the halls, checking rooms, looking for any sign of their missing comrades. They eventually came to a quadruple junction. With some un-ease, they separated, and traversed their individual corridors, keeping in touch with their communicators. 

After almost a half hour of searching, the silence was finally broken, by Yasuaki, "Everybody…come in…I…I…think I know what happened to our comrades."

Fukashi brought his hand up to his ear, "What happened? What did you find?"

There was two other hushed breaths on the line, waiting to here what he had found. Finally, he responded.

"Bodies. Hundreds of them, all with oto markings. All piled up in heaps, some strung out on crosses, and –oh god-, some look like they've been eaten!" There was suddenly chatter all around as decorum fell apart and panic descended. Fukashi cut them all off.

"Silence!...Ok, let's assume that whoever took them out is out of our league, ex-filtrate immediately, meet me back at the entrance, hurry!" However, before any of them could move, a strangled gasp came from Yasuaki. They all paused in their flights.

"Yo, Yasuaki, you alright dude?" asked Aito, "Yo, Yasuaki, you there?" There was a sound of something heavy falling to the ground and then a deep chuckling filled the channel. It was a sound that chilled them all to the bone, filled with killer intent that could even come off the radio waves. Then the voice spoke.

"One down…three to go…" and then the communicator cut out with a burst of static. As if it was the starting gun, the two remaining genin and jonin ran hell bent towards the exit.

Suddenly, Aito had a plan, "Hey guys I'm going to try-" and then he cut off.

What? What are you going to try Aito-kun?" Asked Sadami. Suddenly the voice came over the channel again.

"Two down, two to go." And then vanished with another burst of static. The remaining pair re-doubled their efforts, pumping as much chakra as humanly possible into their legs, as if the devil itself was at their heels. Fukashi reached the courtyard first, and skidded around at the sealed doors to wait with baited breath for the last member of his now decimated cell. Suddenly he saw her, she skidded around a corner, and started running towards him. He was about to sigh in relief and call out to her, when a red blur descended upon her.

She opened her mouth to scream, but the only thing that came out was blood as her head was separated from her body with a clean _schnik_. Fukashi stood in horror as he watched the body of his now deceased student hit the ground. He quickly turned to the shape which revealed himself as a man.

The man slowly stood up from where he had been crouched in his finishing strike position, and turned to the jonin. They stared each other down, when the dark man finally spoke, "Three done, and one to go. Well…looks like you were the one who opened the door. Looks like you're the sacrifice. Didn't you read the warnings?"

Fukashi didn't respond, he just loosed a kunai at the murderer. As it zoomed towards him, he didn't even move. The kunai simply separated into two distinct smoldering lumps and flew by him on either side. Fukashi backed up to the door, "Who are you!?! What are you!?!"

The man chucked and then through back his head and laughed, "Who am I? I am Uzumaki Naruto, Rokudaime Hokage of Konoha. What am I? I am…**the demon lord Kyubi. You will show me some respect."**

Fukashi flinched as molten red chakra poured off him. He steadied himself for one last ditch effort.

* * *

Naruto sighed. Even with Kyubi working to scare this man it still wasn't that fun. And he was itching to end this, as he had to grill Kyubi about what he said before. He sheathed his sword and turned sideways, putting his right foot in front of his left and resting his hand on the hilt of the sword. He turned to regard the distressed oto-nin through his mask, "If you are ready to end your life, hurry up and attack." 

The man fidgeted, then started running towards him, forming hand seals as he went. Naruto focused his chakra and…

"Hiten Mitsurugi-ryu: Battojutsu! (**Flying Heaven Honorable Sword Style: Art of Drawing the Blade)** There was a flash of light, and then the clash was done, with Naruto on one side of the still man, who then fell apart at the waist, dead from chakra overload.

Naruto sighed as he sheathed his sword. _"And the Silver Flash claims yet another set of lives."_ He hurried to clean up the bodies and return to his chambers, where he could better consult Kyubi about his offer.

* * *

**_Hello everybody, yes I did add Rurouni Kenshin into this story, but it's not what you think. I just thought that if Naruto is ten years older than he his in the manga, then he should have a few new tricks. Don't fear though, Kage Bunshin will still be his favorite technique, along with some new ones. I just thought he should have something different to bring back._**

_**And apologies for the corny inscirption, it was two in the morning and it I couldn't come up wih anything else on short notice. **_

**_And yeah, he will still use ninja techniques and weapons, but the sword itself and how he learned the moves is integral to the story line. Bear with it please._**

**_And yes, he is called the silver flash because of his speed, and the glow of his sword._**

**_And if anyone finds a good translator, I want it._**

**_Check you later._**

**_Supreme Admiral of the Web  
Fanfiction Commanding_**


	5. Chapter 2: Memories

_**MOTCTR: **_

**_Well hello again my faithful readers. I was very impressed with the turnout for the first chapter of this story. Already, I have half as many hits, a third as many reviews, three times as many c2s enlisted, more than half the amount of favorites and almost twice as many alerts. And that's only on the first chapter! You guys are so good to me. _**

_**Well, anyways Midterms are almost over, thank god. I studied for weeks and weeks leading it to them, but I still did horribly on two out of six of them. Hopefully I can scavenge the rest and make due on other cases. Oh well.**_

_**And yes Atelaar…I am very naughty for writing this while I should have been studying. But I just couldn't help myself. Once again, Coca-Cola and Ritz crackers leave me sleepless, and this just flowed forth from my beautiful hands like sewage from a rusty and cracked decanter.**_

…

**_That's the best way I can describe it unfortunately. I also just came back from a bar mitzvah in New Jersey, so that's why I haven't e-mailed back. But here I am, 1:00 in the morning, four empty cans of soda on my desk, and empty carton of crackers, and a half-filled bag of chocolate chips._**

_**My stomach and head hurts.**_

_**And I don't have school tomorrow, so I can stay up alllllllll night writing this for you guys. Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

**_

"QWERTY" – Means Talking

"_QWERTY_" – Means Thinking

"**QWERTY**" – Means Demon or Inner Being speech

"**_QWERTY_**" – Means Demon or Inner Being thinking

(A/N QWERTY) – Means Author's Notes

(**QWERTY**) – Means translation

* * *

**Chapter II: A Trap and a Test, A Test and a Choice: Sacrifices and Memories

* * *

**

* * *

Naruto hurried back to his room, adrenaline still running from his brief game of 'hide and seek' with the Oto-nins. Ordinarily, he would have taken them alive and utilized unspeakable methods of torture on them to retrieve any information of value. 

But not today. Today he was more focused on getting back to his room so that he could have a nice private conversation with Kyubi. As he entered the room, he shed his cloak and weapons and kneeled in the center of the room. He closed his eyes, formed a meditative seal with his hands, and relaxed. Fading back into the corridors of his mind.

When he opened his mind he was in a dank sewer. Or, at least that's what it looked like, _"My mind isn't exactly the cleanest place…is it?"_ Naruto chuckled to himself as he ran down the water filled passage way, heading towards his final destination.

In what could have been a second, or an hour, (A/N: Time has no meaning in minds, because any conversations in there are taking place at the speed of thought, which is very fast.) he arrived at the center of his mind.

Stepping slowly into the room, he examined it as he always did when he entered here. Large red walls? Check. Large iron gates? Check. Seal? Check. Large nine tailed demon fox lord?

….

"**URRRAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"**

Check.

He stared at the nine tailed kitsune as he stretched and smoothed out his fur. Letting out a little yawn and licking his lips, he settled back on his haunches to regard the small human.

Human and demon both stared at each other for a few moments. Then Naruto broke the silence, "Ok, I did what you asked. I killed those stupid oto-nin. Now as soon as you explain to me what you were talking about before I went and played slashy-time?"

Kyubi's chuckles shook the water of the chamber. "**Patience kit…all in due time."** Naruto 'hmphed', and sat down un-ceremonially in the center of the chamber.

After a few more minutes, he began to get impatient, "Whenever you're ready you kitsune-teme!"

There was a small shockwave as Kyubi adjusted himself. Naruto sat up and paid more attention. The fox seemed to be able to finally get to the point. He looked straight into the glowing red eyes.

"**Ok…I'll get straight to the point…**"

"About damm time!"

"**Stop interrupting! Look, we both know that it has been more than a decade since Orochimaru took over. Just a little over four since your mate died, and just over two since everybody else did. And look at you, the self-proclaimed Rokudaime Hokage…only because no one else is alive to fight you for it. You are pathetic."**

Naruto glared up at the fox tears brimming in his eyes after just the start of the conversation, "You-you shut up you baka-kitsune (**Idiot Fox**)! I know all this already!"

Kyubi let out a small roar as he glared back down at Naruto, "**So what if you know! Look at what you've been doing for the past two years. Just sitting around and hoping that Orochimaru will come to you? Once again, I say that you are pathetic. Even that weak ningen (**Human**) father of yours was braver than you. He understood the concept of honor, and protecting his friends!"**

Naruto jumped up, the tears starting to flow, "Urusai! You don't know anything you stupid bastard!"

"**I know enough to know that you might as well have spit on their memories for all the good you've done them afterwards."**

Naruto clamped his hands to his head, grabbing his hair, "Shut up! Just shut up! Yes I regret doing nothing, yes, I agree that I have dishonored their memories. But you have no right-"

Kyubi gave a roar of indignation and rose himself up to tower over Naruto, "**Right?!? I have all the right in the world. I've had to live inside you for almost a quarter of a century! I have as much right as you have to make decisions, as well as helping you get what both you and I want!"**

Naruto stared at him through a haze of tears as the water sloshed around his feet, "And what do I want?!? I want to see our friends again! All of them…Iruka… Kakashi… Sasuke…Hinata…all of them were my most precious people! I can't live without them!"

"**And yet you do. They are all gone, and yet, you remain. Alone, and powerless to stop them. Why? Why not end it all? Why get up in the morning? You would be with them all if you just killed yourself."**

Naruto froze, "I…I don't know. I always felt…like I was alone, and yes, I did think of killing myself at some times, but something always stopped me…a feeling…that I could do them more good if I stayed here. I always thought that…maybe…there was something more."

Kyubi roared again, shaking the room, "**So? What is it that you Want Naruto! Tell me NOW!"**

"I want to change everything," Naruto sobbed, "If I could go back and change everything, I know where I went wrong, and I could have made everything right! And you know that, and you tried to bait me into a trap with some hope that I could grasp on to. I hate you!"

Kyubi sat down on his haunches and stared levelly at him, **"There's a difference between a trap and a test Naruto. I thought you of all people would have figured this out by now."**

Naruto sniffled as he wiped the rest of his tears away and stared at the large beast with bleary eyes.

"**I had to make sure you were sufficiently devoted to your friends in order to make sure that you would be ready to make this kind of sacrifice.**"

Naruto sat down again and tried to remain calm, "Are you telling me…that that whole charade just now was a test…you teme! Don't mess with my emotions like that. But now that I've passed your test, you're going to explain how I can help my friends, right?"

Kyubi gave a fox's best imitation of a shrug, "**Not immediately… all I can tell you is that this is a one shot deal. We have no way of knowing what will happen, and there is a high probability that we will fail. No one knows, because even if it was successful, no one would be able to tell the difference. I want you to think deeply about this. And…I want you to make a decision."**

Naruto squinted his eyes at Kyubi, "Is this another test?" Kyubi shook his massive head.

"**No Naruto…there's a difference between a test…and a choice. This is the latter. I want you to _make_ a choice Naruto. On the one hand, you can reject my proposal, you can go back to sleep in this compound, wake up the next time someone comes knocking at our doors, and believe…whatever you want to believe."**

Naruto jumped up again, causing ripples in the water, "Ha, after what you said, do you really think I'd pick that choice?" but he was interrupted by the fox.

"**I wasn't finished. Listen to the other part before you decide anything. On the other hand, you can accept my proposal, you leave this life behind, we stay in wonderland, we take the plunge together to almost certain death, and we see just how far down the rabbit hole goes."**

Naruto stared at him, _"Why do I have the sudden image of Kyubi with a darker complexion and sunglasses?"_ He shook his head to clear himself of non-essential thoughts. He stared up at the Kyubi, "How much time do I have to make this decision?"

Kyubi huffed, **"Well, I want to feed, so you can go and let me out. By the time I get back, I want a decision." **Naruto nodded his acquiescence, and mentally retracted himself from Kyubi. The image around him fuzzed out, and was gradually supplanted by the dark room of the mansion. He leaned against the wall breathing heavily, then he remembered Kyubi's ultimatum, and stood up. Taking a horse stance, he formed his hands into his most oft used seal, and began channeling chakra into it.

"Makyō Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" **(Demonic Shadow Clone Technique)

* * *

**

Naruto had discovered long ago that harboring the Kyubi was both a blessing and a curse. Sure he had near unlimited supplies of chakra, and of course the means to use that chakra to the fullest extent, and if you dug deep enough, you would also find millennia's worth of knowledge just waiting to be shared.

However, there were some downsides to that to. Starting at the age of fifteen, he realized that if he used too much chakra, it could and would have very detrimental effects on himself and those around him. Firstly, the more he used it, the more he had to fight with Kyubi. After all, if you're using someone else's energy to power your body, it's only fair that the power source have some say in what's done. Now of course, back then it was a bad thing due to the fact that the kitsune would want to instantly maul or kill anything that moves, including Naruto's precious people.

The other problem however, was purely biological. Youkai (**Demon/Ghost**) chakra (**Physical/Spiritual Energy)** is naturally more volatile and powerful than human chakra. While a great asset in battle, in the long run, it does more harm than good. When then energy comes out of Naruto, it burns him all over his body, causing him to bleed from every pore, and create a red shield of chakra around him. And that although cool, is very bad for Naruto's health.

Also, due to the nature of the Kyubi to keep Naruto alive, the chakra heals him as fast as it hurts him. This continuous cycle of damage and healing results in damage to Naruto's cellular structure reducing his overall lifespan.

So, Naruto came up with a brilliant idea. And unlike most of his 'brilliant' ideas, this one didn't backfire amazingly enough. Why not give Kyubi a new body?

If anybody heard this, they would say it was ludicrous. Give the demon a body? Only an idiot would do that. Even Kyubi himself was skeptical. But the solution presented itself immediately. Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. (**Shadow Clone Technique**)

Due to the nature of the shadow clone technique, it creates an actual body, a 'clone' of the person performing the jutsu. So, if he could use the Kyubi's chakra to create thousands of clones, why not create one super powerful kage bunshin? And after that, why not imprint Kyubi's thought patterns onto it? After all, that's what happens with a normal clone.

And so the Oni Kage Bunshin was born.

Faster, able to withstand enormous amounts of damage, and giving an all powerful demon lord the capability to use jutsus, was a bold step indeed. However, there are safeguards in place to stop Kyubi from going rouge. First of all, Naruto can cancel it whenever he wants, forcibly drawing Kyubi back into his body. Second, the body can only sustain as much damage as Naruto could, so whenever it becomes too damaged from the constant chakra use, a new body must be made for Kyubi to go out again. It was perfect.

* * *

Naruto shuddered as he felt the energy coursing through him. The faint outline of a body appeared in front of him. He channeled the energy even faster, making sure to keep the flow even. A body was beginning to appear, from the feet up, one particle at a time He felt Kyubi moving through the seal, and up his body. As it always did, it felt like he swallowed a pound of sugar and had ramen to top it off. 

He felt Kyubi's essence move through his hands and into the forming body, giving it a reddish tint. The body began to form much faster. With the fox joining in, he could give it personal shape as well as speed the process up a little bit more. Finally, it was done.

Naruto staggered back, feeling the hollowness in the pit of his stomach as he always did before he got used to his lodger's absence. He turned towards Kyubi.

"_Huh, looks like he's a little depressed. Normally he changes more than that."_ And it was true. Normally, Kyubi turned into a perfect representation of a bishonen (**Pretty Boy**). Tall, bright shining silver hair, loose to flow wherever it wanted, with the tanned body of a warrior, but with only one crucial oddity. From his right shoulder, protruded a large feathery black wing, like that of an angel. When asked about it by Naruto the first time it appeared, Kyubi had only smirked and told him that it was not the time, and that he would get to know eventually. But today he just looked like Naruto.

A much twisted and darker version of Naruto however. Dark clothes, dark red eyes, and a dark aura were the only real changes, but what a difference it made. Kyubi looked at Naruto, gave him a prefunctionary nod and strode out of the room.

When every team of oto-nins entered the compound, one of them had to give a donation of blood to pass. What they didn't know, was that it acted as the marker to Kyubi's next meal. That was also the source of the mangled bodies that the young sound genin had found.

Now he was going to feed on the lone jonin that had been leading the cell today. Leaving Naruto with about an hour to think. He settled back against the wall contemplating Kyubi's words.

Did he want to see his friends again? The answer was most certainly yes. Was he willing to risk almost certain death to see them again? That he wasn't so sure about. Sure he had been posturing before, but that was only on the condition of him seeing them again. He sighed and leaned his forehead to the cool floor, and allowed himself to be swept up by memories.

* * *

_The chunin exams, Ibiki and his speech on the requirements for Chunin. Himself, standing up for everybody and declaring that he would not fail. _

_Later, after the second exam, when they were all still a team, and Iruka, explaining the third hokage's message about the duties of a chunin and a shinobi. _

_His matchup with Kiba, the matchup between Hinata and Neji, and the vicious one-sided fight that followed. How his word s of encouragement had given her strength, enough to show that she wasn't weak._

He smiled. He hadn't know till afterwards how much he had affected her, but he was damm proud of her, even though she lost. He had made it his duties to avenge her. He had loved her before he even knew it himself.

_Himself, training for the final exam, meeting up with a partially rejuvenated Hinata right before it started, how she raised his confidence back up to what it should have been. _

He chuckled to himself. That was her, shy, but she had the knack for making someone feel better.

_Going to the exam, facing Neji and getting his butt kicked. All his tenketsu_** (Chakra Points)** _closed, drawing on Kyubi's power and totally destroying Neji. _

Naruto allowed his grin to grow wider. When he had come back from his two and a half year journey, Neji was certainly more docile and cheerful. He had even managed to hook up with Tenten who seemed ecstatic about it.

_Then…the sand invasion. Chasing after Sasuke and Gaara…fighting Shukaku…beating some sense into that thick head of his…_

Naruto had always reasoned that it was for the best. After all, Gaara had become a friend to him, and he a best friend to Gaara.

_Going after Tsunade…the bet…getting her to come back and be the Hokage…_

He smiled as he fingered one of two things around his neck, the Shodai Hokage's necklace.

_The battle on the roof of the hospital…Sakura trying to stop them…Kakashi coming in to break it up… Sasuke leaving with the sound four…_

His hands tightened into fists. This is where it all started going downhill.

_The taskforce lead by Shikamaru, each of them facing their own challenge…Naruto eventually facing Sasuke in the Valley of the End…_

A lone tear rolled down his face. How could he…they were friends, brothers. But it happened.

_Returning to Konoha battered and broken, his mission failed, Sakura crying again…_

The tears flowed more freely now as the images began coming faster.

_The last few missions with his friends, Hinata showing him how much she'd grown by creating an absolute defense…_

_Leaving with Jiraiya, Running from the Akatsuki, coming back, failing to get Sasuke back again…_

_Saving Gaara from the Akatsuki, creating his own jutsu then the war beginning…_

He shook his head. No…not yet. He couldn't think of how they died…at least not yet. And it he had any say in the matter…they wouldn't die at all.

He stood up with a smile and wiped the tears from his face as he waited for Kyubi to return.

He made his choice.

And he doesn't regret it.

* * *

_**

* * *

Wow….Long chapter. More that my last chapter as well. Never fear all you people out there, this is the second to last chapter of the future Konoha, and don't worry, things will start off very 'explosively' next chapter. **_

**_Oh, and I'm starting a contest. Anybody who can name the inspiration I get my ideas from, gets either a chapter dedicated to them with something they want to happen inside it, or a one-shot of their choosing. _**

_**Happy Hunting**_

_**Supreme Admiral of the Web  
Fan Fiction Commanding**_


	6. Chapter 3: Return to the Past Now!

_**MOTCTR:**_

_**Hey people, what's up? Midterms are finally done, Yay! So no more studying like an insane monk, and more time to do other things. Like write this story. I was amazed by the turnout, two chapters, and already this outstrips my other story by far. You have no idea how happy this makes me!**_

_**This is also going to be the last chapter of post-war Konoha. Horray! Good job for those of you who stuck with this and are now being rewarded for it.**_

**_In addition, we had two winners from the contest of last chapter. Dragon Man 180, chaosfighter and burnstar! Congratulations you three! You win a solid gold Kyubi plushy! And that's not all…_**

**_In addition to the plushy, you two also get a one-shot or idea to be used in the story. I already know what the Dragon Man wants, and it's already on its way, but chaosfighter and burnstar, man, you got to tell me what you want!_**

_**ASK AND YOU SHALL RECEIVE!!!**_

_**Well anyway, enough of my rambling, on with the story!

* * *

**_

"QWERTY" – Means Talking

"_QWERTY_" – Means Thinking

"**QWERTY**" – Means Demon or Inner Being speech

"**_QWERTY_**" – Means Demon or Inner Being thinking

(A/N QWERTY) – Means Author's Notes

(**QWERTY**) – Means translation

* * *

**Chapter III: Return to the Past Now! Enter the Temporal Nexus!

* * *

**When Kyubi walked back into the room, he was not surprised to find a grinning Naruto where he had left an almost comatose one. **_"The kit always was predictable."_** Kyubi knew that if he pushed Naruto's buttons in the right ways, he would be able to make him do anything he wanted. 

He stood in the center of the room and grinned at the blonde, showing elongated canines. "**So…From that insane grin of yours, I can pretty much guess what decision you made."**

Naruto's grin stretched even wider as he stood up, "Ha! You guessed right you baka-kitsune. Oh, and you have some blood on your cheek," he gestured to the corresponding area on his own cheek. Kyubi grinned and wiped it off.

"**He was actually very tasty. You wouldn't know it from looking at him, or the way he fought, but…he was actually very powerful. And the more powerful the body, the more sweet the blood. The taste of sweat and tears of pain…I'm still a little disappointed that you haven't had the pleasure of trying it yet."**

Naruto grimaced, "Yea…I think I'll pass. So, let's get down to business. You were right…and I-"

"**WAIT!"**

Naruto looked up, a little annoyed, "What? I'm trying to apologize here!"

Kyubi looked like he was in pain from trying to keep from laughing, **"You…you actually…admitted I was right!** **Just…just let me…savor…the…the…moment!"** Kyubi dissolved into laughter and collapsed to the ground. Naruto sweat-dropped.

"Kitsune-teme! Pay attention! I'm being serious here!" he yelled at the laughing mockery of his body.

Kyubi abruptly stopped laughing and stared at him. There was silence for a few more seconds.

Then he burst out laughing even harder than before, "**You! Serious!?! HAHAHA! This is turning out to be a…great…great…da…day!"** Kyubi started to choke from the laughter. That is, until Naruto hit him over the head with the sheath of his sword in annoyance.

"Oi! Pay attention to me! You were so serious before! Remember? When you were telling me to go kill myself? Which, although we know now that it's not possible, but still, why are you not being serious now?!?" Naruto growled in annoyance as Kyubi jumped up, trying to soothe the top of his head with his hands.

"**_Stupid human body…so damm…WEAK!_**" He inwardly grumbled. Out loud, he said, "**Because I was tired of having to live with you angsting all the time. It was driving me nuts. And don't get me started on how all that angsting messes up your mind. I have to live with a veritable flood of misery! I was almost drowned a few times! And I mean that literally! As to why I was serious…Well…I just know how to push your buttons the right way. And I admit there is a certain…entertainment factor there."**

Naruto froze and started trembling in anger, "You mean…you were playing with me that whole time!" he started advancing on the suddenly trembling and chibi (**Small)** kitsune, who tried to give him the cute chibi kitsune-eyes look, which unfortunately failed due to his eyes being red and dark, "You…you…you!$$#!!!!!"

* * *

As Naruto continued to go off on increasingly disjointed tangents of incomprehensible and unspeakable (A/N: At least for a T Rating) threats, the fox sweat-dropped and held up his hands in a placating gesture, "**_So temperamental…" _**he grinned again, "**So, do you want to know how to give your friends a chance to live, or not?"** Naruto stopped in his tracks and sat down quietly on the ground. 

"**_That worked better than I thought it would…" _**Kyubi mused as he knelt on the ground in front of Naruto. "**Ok…how much do you know about the concept time travel?"**

Naruto sweat-dropped and put on a sheepish grin while rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment, "Eh…nothing at all?"

Kyubi sweat-dropped as well. "**Ok…this is going to take a while…**" He took a deep breath and started his lecture.

* * *

**WARNING!**

**(A/N You may skip the next few paragraphs for the sole reason that I doubt anybody would want to read an extended lecture from Kyubi to Naruto on the basis of time travel, quantum physics, wormholes, and chaos theory mathematics. Let us pretend for a moment that it is incomprehensible to anybody under the level of advanced demon. As I assume that most of you are below that, I will take absolutely no offense if you would blither like an idiot if faced with that wreath of knowledge. I know I did. And don't worry, you aren't missing that much if you do. Just a minor explanation of something that isn't that important anyway, and some humor. Be advised that I warned you…and if you do read this, it's your fault entirely.)**

**IF YOU WISH TO SKIP DOWN TO THE SECTION AFTER THE LECTURE:**

**Hit ctrl + F to go to the find screen.  
Type in: ASDFG  
or copy and paste  
find next.  
Enjoy rest of story.

* * *

**

"**The concept of dimensionality is almost second nature to humans. You learn, very early, how to go forward, left, right, and even back up. As soon as you learn that you can go up (stand), you realize that you can also go down (fall). There are so many ways to move other than at right angles though, that you might have missed the whole concept if it hadn't been for gravity. Gravity gave man a firm grasp of the concept that dimensions are two-way streets.**

**As it stands, most of you understand a three-dimensional universe - length, breadth, and height. You may even believe that you have a handle on time as a fourth dimension (remembering always that the numbering system is arbitrary).**

**Theoretical physicists have greatly expounded on these few dimensions through mathematics, showing that additional dimensions are necessary to account for the forces that you perceive as electromagnetism, the weak nuclear force, and the strong nuclear force.**

**Much of current theory has been developed by building on the basic concepts of symmetry and conservation. Symmetry can be described as the belief that the mathematics of nature is, at heart, simple and beautiful. Conservation merely means that the universe is a 'closed system', where nothing is ever created or destroyed enters or leaves." **Here, Kyubi stopped to take a breath and was interrupted by Naruto.

"Uhhh…Is this really going to help me go back in time?"

"**Yes!**" Kyubi snapped, "**Now shut up and don't interrupt me till my lecture is finished!**

Naruto shrank back fast, thinking, "_He's almost as scary as Iruka used to be when he was going on in a lecture._"

Kyubi spent another few seconds glaring at him to make sure that he wasn't going to continue to interrupt. He gave another sigh and continued.

"**A basic problem most people have with dimensionality, and of time as a dimension, is the idea that time is a one-way street; that there appears to be a time-arrow that impels us forward only. There is an explanation (a simple explanation) that might help more people understand what are - and are not - dimensions, what time is and how it might work, and why we cannot travel backward through time**."

"**Then there is the concept of dimensions. The ones we will be dealing with go from zero to four.**" Here he took another breath and gave a sideways stare at a silently twitching Naruto. "**Hopefully, you can count to four by now.**" Ignoring the suddenly re-animated Naruto's outcries of fury, he continued.

"**First is the Zero Dimension. This concept is a single mathematical point, described in our space-time universe by four numbers. Its position must be mapped from a given reference point, with measurements for each of the three dimensions, and one for its position in time. It has no volume in our universe, and - with the entire set of dimensional coordinates (however many one cares to postulate) - would still have no volume.**

"**Then comes the First Dimension. This** **concept is embodied in the 'line', which is defined as a series of mathematical points that are all connected in succession. The line need not be straight, but can twist, turn, bend, tie itself in knots, and so on. But, topographically, it will remain a line. The only difference would be realized if the two ends were connected, in which case it would become a loop - however bent or twisted - and be described as a finite dimension: a finite, one-dimensional construct, wrapped around one or two more. A photon travelling along this dimension would appear to be travelling in a straight line when viewed from within those confines, but to 'outsiders' would follow the path of the line.**"

Naruto couldn't stop himself, "AND WHAT THE HELL DOES ALL OF THIS MEAN!?!?!"

"**Shut up and pay attention! After the first comes the Second. Geometry describes this concept as a 'plane', a series of mathematical points that form a surface that stretches outward at right angles from every point of any line. Though, from within it, the two-dimension universe would seem to be flat and straight in all directions to its inhabitants, it could actually be stretched, crumpled, or bowl-shaped when viewed from the vantage point of our three dimension or higher space. Light, following its natural two-dimension path, would appear to be travelling in a straight line, no matter how much curving, twisting, or bending was required through other dimension(s) to accomplish this. Following the concept of the loop, it could even be formed - however bent and twisted - into the topological equivalent of a three dimension sphere; two dimensions, at right angles to each other internally, wrapped around a third dimension that they would be unable to perceive.**

"**The penultimate dimension is the third. Now, we would seem to be on familiar ground. We can look forward, backward, sideways, up, or down. This is still a series of mathematical points that describe it one point at a time. Yet, it too, must exist in additional dimensions, if the theorists have even the smallest piece of their picture of the universe correct. This three-dimensional universe could still be a 'closed system universe' if it were - as in previous examples - wrapped around additional dimensions. All known physics would still operate as we know them, as perceived by us; but the other dimensions would still exist."**

Kyubi was in the home stretch now, and his breath started coming faster, "**But…the most important dimension, the one we are about to work with, is the Fourth Dimension. It is quite simply, time. It only exists as a memory, for something as fleeting as an instant, or an entire eternity. It is the flow of the universe, and you must be attuned to it in order to travel back in time. In order for that to happen, certain conditions must be met. We'll get to that later. But, barring that, that's it.

* * *

**

(ASDFG)

**A/N: YOU CAN START READING AGAIN FROM THIS POINT IF YOU DECIDED TO SKIP KYUBI'S LECTURE. AND ONCE AGAIN, YOU DIDN'T MISS ANYTHING REALLY.

* * *

**

"**And that Naruto,"** said a breathless Kyubi a few hours later, "**is the basis of time travel…" **He trailed off as he listened to soft, almost in-audible snores coming from the blonde. Kyubi's eye twitched, "**WAKE UP GAKI! (Brat)**" and promptly administered a very painful electric shock to a very sensitive place. Needless to say, Naruto was woken up.

"GAHHHH!!!!!! What the hell did you do that for!!??!!" Naruto yelled, as he clutched the place where he had been shocked.

"**Because instead of listening to me tell you what you need to know about time travel, you pulled a Shikamaru, and began studying the insides of your eyelids!"**

"Well…maybe I wouldn't be so inclined to fall asleep if your lectures were interesting! Like…say…oh, I don't know…HOW TO ACTUALLY GO BACK IN TIME!?! You take almost as long to get to the point as Iruka-sensei used to!"

Kyubi sighed, "**Ok…Ok…All the other stuff is just superficial knowledge anyway, and if there's anything you really need to know, I'll tell you right on the spot"**

Naruto let out a long moan, "Finally! Ok, what's first?"

Kyubi stood up and gestured for Naruto to follow suit, "**The first part is the seal. It is room wide normally, but depending on the dimensions…we have enough open space here to perform it. And we won't need to waste time drawing it needlessly either. As a demon, I can immediately craft the seal from a template and lay it out with Youkai. Stand back."** Naruto hurriedly retreated to the side of the room as Kyubi took a deep breath and gathered chakra.

He bit his thumb, and immediately, his hands flew through hundreds of hand-seals in the space of a second, he slammed his entire hand into the ground and called out in a thundering voice, "**Makyō jikoku fuu no jutsu! (Demonic Time Seal Technique)"** Nothing happened for a moment. Naruto was getting frustrated, and was about to call out to Kyubi who still had his hand pressed against the floor, when he suddenly felt an outpouring of chakra.

Dark symbols erupted from the ground where Kyubi's hand lay, and spread across the room like a plague. Spreading, filling every corner of the room, under furniture, over stains, and eventually stopping just shy of the corner of the room. Kyubi slowly removed his hand from the ground and staggered back, breathing heavily. He collapsed to one knee, and Naruto stepped forward, only to be waved away by Kyubi.

**"Damm ningen (Human) body! I hate your soft flesh and weak chakra systems. I almost hit this body's limits. Just give me a minute,"** Kyubi laid down on top of the runes, and took several deep breaths as Naruto watched impassively from afar.

"_Teme deserved it…" _Naruto thought, suppressing a smirk as he watched the heavily panting Kyubi, "Aww, is the big bad kitsune tired after only one little jutsu?" He cooed obnoxiously to Kyubi.

The imprisoned kitsune turned his head from where he lay on the floor,** "Just…give me…one damm…minute…before I get up and kill you…"** another few minutes and a liberal beating of Naruto passed before Kyubi got back down to business.

**"Okay… we have the seal now. All that's left are the anchors, and the conduit."** Naruto nodded silently, trusting Kyubi to explain. He was not disappointed.

**"The anchors are something that existed during that time period. The conduit is something that can conduct chakra from you to the seal. In this case, I would recommend using the sword for the conduit. Keep in mind, the conduit will be destroyed at the completion of the jutsu. All that excess chakra has to go somewhere."**

**"Nani! (What)"** Naruto squawked, "I can't lose this! It was the last birthday gift that Tenten ever gave to me before…you know…" If anything, Kyubi's gaze softened for a second.

**"And it will be again. That's the beauty of it kit,"** He looked at Naruto's blank stare, "Time travel! She will give you the gift again, sometime in the past, and this time you can keep it!" Naruto chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

Kyubi sighed and turned back to the seal**, "Ok…now the anchor. What do we have that existed during the period of time we want to return to?"**

Naruto thought hard for a second,** "Well…how many do we need?"** Kyubi shrugged

**"One is the minimum. Two is better, enables better target resolution."** Naruto shuddered for a second, and then slowly reached into the neckline of his shirt. He removed a chain that had two items on it. One was the Shodai Hokage's pendant, the other was a shiny silver locket. He sighed looking at the two items for a second. He flicked open the locket and stared at the two faces inside.

"_Hinata-chan…_" he kissed the picture on the inside and then closed it and handed them to Kyubi. "Will these do?" Kyubi nodded mutely and inserted the items in a box purposely left blank on the seal. He stepped back with a resigned huff.

**"Ok…that's it. Whenever you're ready kit, take the sword and step into the middle of the seal."** Naruto sighed and unsheathed the sword and stepped into the middle of the circle. Kyubi took up position on Naruto's side, opposite the necklace. At Naruto's mystified glance, he said, "Secondary anchor. I existed then too you know."

Naruto looked around one last time at the place he had called his home for the past decade,"So…when we do this…this future…will cease to exist?"

Kyubi shrugged,** "No one knows kit. I mean, if it did work, no one ever bothered to mention it again. But either way, we have to try."** Naruto nodded, and a tear formed in his eyes.

"For all their sakes." Images of all of Naruto's precious people flashed before his eyes again in the space of an instant, but he shook it off. He stabbed the sword into the center of the seal at Kyubi's instruction and then looked to him again. Their eyes met, and conveyed a sense of readiness. Kyubi began calling out hand seals, and Naruto dutifully followed. It was a long sequence, numbering in the thousands, because according to Kyubi, manipulating the fabric of the space-time continuum was a complex process, blah blah blah…

The long string of seals ended about fifteen minutes later with the tora (Tiger) seal. He then grasped the hilt of the katana that was impaled in the floor and began channeling chakra into it as fast as humanly possible. The blade of the sword glowed bright silver, before dimming. Kyubi looked down to see the silver light flowing through the symbols, originating at the center where Naruto was, and continuing to the outskirts of the seal. When they hit the wall, the glow emanating from the sword started increasing exponentially**. "Now Naruto! Let go!"**

With titanic effort, he wrenched his hand away from the blazing sword of light. Everything stopped for a moment. Naruto turned to ask Kyubi what had gone wrong when he noticed something very important. He couldn't move.

* * *

"**_Good…it's starting to take effect. Any moment now…"_** Kyubi thought to himself as he watched the demonic jutsu complete itself. 

Naruto felt like he was on fire, being frozen, and being crushed, and all at the same time. In fact,…it felt eerily similar to when Tsunade-baachan hit him over the head with her super strength all those years ago. However in reality, it was something much more violate and powerful.

In accordance with the power of the Jutsu, the Space-Time Continuum was bending out of alignment. Focusing on one point in space. The center of the seal. Naruto threw back his head and fell to his knees as he let out a silent scream. His back arched so much he thought his spine would snap, and he felt like throwing up forever. This was all due to the rather new sensation of his body being torn apart one molecule at a time. He didn't even notice Kyubi's body disappearing with a poof of black smoke, and reinserting his presence into Naruto's body. He had no intention of being left behind.

"**_Focus kit! Just the jutsu is not enough! You have to find the opening, the rip in space and time!"_**

"_H…how…"_

"_**I don't know…nobody else ever got this far…just feel it out…and hurry! Just find the opening! Otherwise…we die."**_

Naruto staggered to his feet, "_Way…to keep…the pressure off…kitsune-teme…"_ He closed his eyes and concentrated.

Years ago, back when Naruto was a little bit younger and considerably more Naïve, Kyubi had come to him with a suggestion on how to become stronger. Naruto, as everyone could have guessed, as soon as he heard the words 'stronger' and 'you' in the same sentence, tossed logic and reason out the window. Therefore, Kyubi made him stronger. However, not through ninjutsu or taijutsu, but through a little something called physical augmentation.

* * *

It was the worst week of Naruto's already misery-filled life, as his bones shifted around, muscles created and destroyed themselves, and he was bombarded from all directions with the added input from his newly enhanced sight, smell and hearing. However, he soon adapted to the new abilities, and became more powerful than you could have ever imagined… 

Not that anyone really imagined him that powerful…but still, it provided him with a major advantage, one that came in handy right now. He tried to feel the way the air was moving around his skin, searching, and feeling. Working through the intense pain that his body was wracked with, he suddenly felt all the air currents shift and head towards one point at the edge of the circle. He opened his eyes to see a distortion in the air, almost like a mirage, contorting and twisting, undulating through the air. As Naruto stared at the admittedly hypnotic site, the chakra infused metal of the sword that was powering the seal gave a low moan, and a crack appeared in the blade.

Upon noticing this, Kyubi let out a mental howl, "**_Kit, we are out of time! We have to leave now!"_** Naruto shook himself out of his daze just as a high-pitched noise started to emanate from the sword, progressively getting higher and louder, like a generator winding up to overload. He leaped at the strange distortion, and all of a sudden…

He disappeared. In the Hyuga clan house, there was now no noise but the chakra in the sword rapidly breaking out of its containment.

* * *

For you see, while the portal had been open, the sword was using part of its energy to keep it open, and part of it to keep it in the right place and time, which prevented it from overloading to fast. However, now that the seal was not needed, and the portal was closed, there was nothing for all that energy to do. 

And energy is not good at not doing anything. The chakra stored inside the blade hastily looked around for the path of least resistance. Finding none, they set about making their own.

Another crack appeared in the blade.

* * *

Naruto fell to the white ground breathless as a door closed behind him with a click. He laid there catching his breath for a while, when Kyubi's incessant, whining made him sit up. He found himself in a hallway filled with doors, stretching into infinity on one side, and ending in a dead end right behind him. 

He stood up while mentally communicating with Kyubi, "_What…What is this?"_

Kyubi's voice had a twinge of awe in it, **_"Welcome kit…welcome…TO THE TEMPORAL NEXUS!"

* * *

_**

In the middle of Konoha, in the Hokage tower, a former member of the Densetsu no Sannin (**Legendary Three Ninja)**, Orochimaru, Lounged in the broken office of the Hokage. Sitting in the chair reserved for the strongest shinobi of Konoha, he felt like he was at the top of the world. Currently he was listening to his highest Jonin give him a report.

Halfway through, when the man was describing a recent rash of failed missions to the Hyuga manor, he felt a spike of chakra. He stopped the shinobi mid word, and moved to the window, where he looked out to the edge of Konoha. He could see the glistening shield that covered the Hyuga house, which was odd, because the shield had never been visible before, why should it start now? He leaned further out the window to get a better look when two related things happened.

One, the shield dropped. Two…the power that Orochimaru had been feeling suddenly spiked and kept on spiking. And there was something familiar about this chakra too…he just couldn't put his finger on it. As he turned to give the Jonin an order to send a combat team, there was a bright flash from the outskirts.

As Orochimaru turned back, he was alarmed to see a large explosion emanating from the manor, a giant dome of energy, rushing out towards him. He leaped out of the Hokage tower just as it was vaporized. He tried to out run it, but the shockwave eventually caught him on the other side of Konoha. His last thought as it overtook him was that he finally recognised the feel of the chakra.

"_Damm you Kyubi Brat! Damm You!!"

* * *

_

Omake 1- (Award for Dragon Man 180)

"No, No…PLEASE!! PLEASE!"

"**GRAWWWRRRWER!" **rip

"AHHHH!!!! YOU RIPPED OFF MY ARM!!!! STOP IT!!! STOP IT PLEASE!!!!"

"Oi, Kyubi! Stop for a second, would you?"

Kyubi turned to glare at Naruto who had been watching with avid interest from the corner. Naruto held up a hand placidly, "Just let me get Tsunade to get his arm back on. He doesn't have you to heal him, remember?"

The house sized red kitsune huffed and went to the corner of the room and curled up whilst eyeing the pale man on the ground as Akamaru would eye a piece of steak. Naruto then left to get Tsunade. The next few minutes passed in silence except for the moans coming from the shinobi on the ground.

As Tsunade entered, she tsked at Kyubi, "Kyubi-sama, what have I told you about playing rough with your toys?" Kyubi let out a chuckle as Tsunade went about fixing Orochimaru's arm. He looked up at her as if she was a gift from the Kamis.

"Tsunade," he gasped reaching out with his good hand to grab her arm, "You always were the most forgiving, please…help me! I'll do anything you want! Just don't let him get to me again!" Tsunade ignored him and finished sowing his arm back on. She turned to the eagerly waiting fox.

"Here you go Kyubi-sama. Try to be more careful next time." Kyubi nodded eagerly as she gave Naruto a hug and left. Soon, the room was consumed by screams again.

* * *

_**

* * *

Next time on Naruto: The Butterfly Effect –

* * *

**_

Naruto: Wow! Were in a long hallway filled with identical doors! Thanks a lot Kyubi-teme!

Kyubi: **Quiet gaki! Show some respect! These are all your memories! Now we just have to find one to insert you into…snicker**

Naruto: What's so funny?

Kyubi: **SnickerOh…Just the fact that if we go back far enough…you don't actually go back…you take the place of the mind in whatever body you had at the time…chortle**

Naruto: So…wait…OH NO!

Kyubi: **Yup…you're going to be short again!!!**

Naruto: NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!

Kyubi: **Yes gaki, you-**

Naruto: NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!

Kyubi: **Yes, you will be-**

Naruto: NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!

Kyubi: **Will you let-**

Naruto: NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!

Kyubi: **Cut it-**

Naruto: NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!

Kyubi: **Stop it or no more ramen for a week.**

Naruto: …

Kyubi: **Good…Now then we need to find a good place to star-**

Naruto: NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!

Kyubi: **GAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!Indiscriminant Roaring**

Naruto: grinning _He never said how long to stop for. _

**_Next episode: _The Chronicles of Naruto

* * *

**

_**You won't want to miss it!**_

_**Also, the contest is now over, so no more entries ok? Thank you all for your support, and if you'd all just be kind enough to make a donation, it would be much appreciated… **_

_**See you all next time, and remember to REVIEW!!!**_

_**Supreme Admiral of the Web  
Fan Fiction Commanding**_


	7. Chapter 4: The Chronicles of Naruto! P1!

_**MOTCTR:**_

_**Hello all! A pleasure to see you all again (in a manner of speaking of course!)**_

_**Total awesomeness on the part of all you reviewers out there. So far, I've had a trend in the fact that every chapter, a receive a bigger number of reviews than the chapter before it. And I need to tell you, that gives me a warm fuzzy feeling inside.**_

…**_completely unlike the one Kakashi gets when Reading Icha Icha Paridisu (_**Make Out Paradise) **_but I'd like for that to continue, so keep up with the good reading. _**

_**Oh yea, and as an added bonus to you guys, I also added some more previews and updated the title page. **_

_**And to the guy who criticized my spelling of 'Maito Gai', yes, it was a stupid mistake. And no, you didn't have to be so damm mean about it! Seriously dude, I got everybody else's name right…**_

_**AND THAT'S NOT ALL!!!**_

_**FOR THIS CHAPTER, A NEW CONTEST IS IN THE WORKS! READ ON FOR DETAILS!

* * *

**_

_**Now, we all know that travelling back in time is a very risky business, right? What we also know is that it has all sort of effects on the human body, right? So, when Naruto is returned to the Past, he will probably have some quirk that rapidly facilitates the changes he will make. **_

_**I already have it kind of narrowed down to either:**_

**_Focus (Bullet Time): Naruto has the ability to 'free his mind' from the confines of time and space to perform awesome stunts. Also included in this set is the ability to view the world from a different aspect. (Similar to code vision from Matrix: The Path of Neo, but it won't be available until later. Wouldn't want to make him too powerful too fast, eh? _**

_**Time Rift: With this ability, Naruto starts being able to send things into the past, by about thirteen seconds and/or pausing them by freezing them in time. It will start with it just being able to be used on him, but as he gains more experience with it, he will be able to start using it on other things around him, and even individual items and people.**_

_**(Now this is where you guys come in) : This is the contest. Whoever can think up the most realistically able ability for Naruto while following the rules outlined below will be given a prize, most likely either just praise, or if wanted, a one-shot for them. And remember, there can only be one winner, and I want you to vote on the others anyway.

* * *

**_

_**Here are the Rules:**_

_**The ability cannot be super powerful, (i.e. cannot kill Sasuke with a gesture.)**_

**_The ability cannot be used infinitely, there must be some constraint on it. (i.e. Like Kakashi's Mangekyo Sharingan)_**

_**The ability cannot be TOO detrimental to Naruto's health. (A little pain is good, but nothing that will kill him in one or two shots)**_

_**Remember to vote on mine as well.**_

**_Multiple posts are allowed, just do it in a chapter you haven't reviewed yet, (because it won't let you otherwise,) or do it via Private Message._**

**_Have fun with it! The winner will be announced next chapter!

* * *

_**

_**And Now, we now continue with your feature presentation.

* * *

**_

"QWERTY" – Means Talking

"_QWERTY_" – Means Thinking

"**QWERTY**" – Means Demon or Inner Being speech

"**_QWERTY_**" – Means Demon or Inner Being thinking

(A/N QWERTY) – Means Author's Notes

(**QWERTY**) – Means translation

* * *

**Chapter IV: The Chronicles of Naruto!

* * *

**

**Last Time, On Naruto: The Butterfly Effect-**

Naruto fell to the white ground breathless as a door closed behind him with a click. He laid there catching his breath for a while, when Kyubi's incessant, whining made him sit up. He found himself in a hallway filled with doors, stretching into infinity on one side, and ending in a dead end right behind him.

He stood up while mentally communicating with Kyubi, "_What…What is this?"_

Kyubi's voice had a twinge of awe in it, **_"Welcome kit…welcome…TO THE TEMPORAL NEXUS!"

* * *

_**

**The Story Now Continues**

There was a blank silence as Naruto processed the prodigious proclamation. He stared down the white hall, filled with thousands upon millions of identical green doors, with a stare of awe, fear, and possibly a little confusion.

"_Ehh…what?" _Okay…maybe a lot of confusion. Naruto felt rather then heard Kyubi banging his head against the bars of his cage. Naruto gave a nervous chuckle, "_Well…you got all starry-eyed and went all prophetic on me when we got here. You still haven't given me time to get any information regarding this place." _He heard Kyubi sigh again.

"**_Okay kit, what do you see?"_** Naruto started wandering down the hall, touching individual doors on the way. He looked back at the dead end and sat down in a thinking pose.

"_Well…I'm guessing that each of these doors correspond to a different memory_." Kyubi nodded acknowledgement, though he seemed to be a bit agitated, constantly observing the chakra readings of the environment, almost as if someone was going to be coming for them…Naruto paid it no mind and went on.

"_I'm also guessing that that dead end back there,"_ Here he pointed to the door he came out of, "_ is the last memory I had, the one where I activated the jutsu, which means that I've got to go this way,_" he pointed down the hall in the opposite direction, "_to go into the past."_ Kyubi growled a harried acknowledgement.

"**_Yes…and the sooner we get on with it the better. Now, just so you won't freak out at me later, look at your body."_** Naruto looked down, he looked exactly the same as when he preformed the jutsu.

"_Yea…what about it?"_

"_**As we head down the timeline, your body will descend into your younger form. In other words, the further you go back in here, the younger you will look and the younger you will be when you step into a memory. Now, let's get going. Now."**_

Naruto started running down the hall, "_Jeez Kyu, what's got you so worked up all of a sudden? You sound really nervous," _When he was met with silence he gave a mental shrug, "_Suit yourself…baka kitsune…"_ And with that, he pushed off with a healthy dose of chakra and rocketed down the hall.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, after going down the hall at a constant pace, and having his body de-evolved into that of a twenty year old, Kyubi spoke up. 

"**_Kit, stop, now!" _**Naruto skidded to a stop with a frown. Kyubi sounded so hesitant…

"**_There is something…I really should tell you…"_**

"_What is it now? Saved a bunch of money on kunai insurence by switching to Geico? Or is the big bad kitsune ready to tell me what he's afraid of?"_

"_**Not what…who…"**_

Naruto scratched his head in confusion, "_Eh? Who else could possibly be in here? These are my memories, aren't they?"_

He heard Kyubi sigh again as he stood in the middle of the hall, "**_Listen Naruto, and listen well. We are performing something that is considered a travesty in the realm of Kami's (_**Gods) **_and Youkai . We are breaking the laws of time and space, which are some of the most rigid ever conceived. Now, with the energy required to perform this little escapade in the first place, someone is bound to notice, and I don't really want to be the one without a chair when the music stops. So pick up the pace will you?" _**Naruto nodded, and started off down the hallway again at breakneck pace. However, he had just enough time for a parting shot.

"_Hey Kyubi, did you know you just made a joke? You must be more human than you think," _All he received was silence.

And maybe a little burst of disgruntledness.

* * *

After another quarter of an hour and another five years being shed from his body, Naruto felt an enormous chakra pulse. He skidded to a stop and crouched to the ground. He immediately opened his link with Kyubi again, "_Kyubi, did you feel that? It was huge!" _He waited a few seconds for a reply. When none came, he started getting nervous, "_Kyubi-teme, this isn't funny. Weren't you saying something about being serious and getting out of here as soon as possible?!?!" _Still no reply. 

Naruto dug down deep into his chakra reserves, and was relieved to find that all the Youkai was still there. Just…disconnected…from his body. He hung his head in relief. This was good, it meant it was just temporary, but now he needed to find out what caused it. He looked up, and was just about freaked out of his skin when he saw…

* * *

Naruto: Gahh! Who did I see? And where the hell is Kyubi!?!?!? 

Mysterious Stranger: …

Naruto: Ahhh!! Who are you! How did you get in here!

Mysterious Stranger: …

Naruto: Hey answer me before I kick your ass!

Mysterious Stranger: …--Light Chuckling—

Naruto: --Cracking under intense pressure—That's it! You are so going down!

* * *

_**Next time on Naruto: The Butterfly Effect:**_

_**The Chronicles of Naruto! Part II!**_

_**You won't want to miss it!

* * *

**_

**_Hahaha! I made a cliffhanger! I'm so evil…But there is actually a reason for this one. Depending on what powers he is going to receive at the end of this time travel segment, that makes the story different from here on out. _**

**_So the faster you review, the faster you get the rest of the story up. This was just a filler chapter anyway…there will be much more description of what's going on, as well as a fight scene in the next chapter, regardless of what powers he receives._**

_**Remember to review for the contest as well as the vote!**_

_**And if you just want to say hello, that's fine too.**_

_**Until Next Time,**_

_**Supreme Admiral of the Web**_


	8. Chapter 5: The Chronicles of Naruto! P2!

_**MOTCTR:**_

_**Hello all. I'm really sorry that the last chapter was so short, but I had to get down what power I was going to give Naruto. And I can safely say now that the score was…

* * *

**_

_**Focus (Bullet Time): 7**_

_**Time Rift: 3

* * *

**_

_**So, Focus wins. I thank you for your cooperation and sorry to you guys who voted for Time Rift, but as pointed out by Psycho King, the complications of writing that power in would ultimately ruin the story. **_

_**I also like Focus better anyway.

* * *

**_

**_And now for the winner of the contest. We had several entries, and in the end, it's a tie between:_**

**_Kalrak: His Fate-spinning and String-Spinning Idea._**

**_True Shadow Gohan: His Antimatter Jutsu Idea. _**

_**Both of these Ideas were highly original, well within the bounds of reality, (In the Narutoverse anyway) and required an ordinate skill to use.**_

_**Congratulations to you both, and contact me for your reward.

* * *

**_

_**But anyway, now the story will go along with the Focus power, and I can go where I want to go with this when and where I want to go.**_

…

**_On the plus side, the previews page has been revamped so that the newest ones are on top instead of you guys having to go through the whole thing to get to the newest ones.

* * *

_**

"QWERTY" – Means Talking

"_QWERTY_" – Means Thinking

"**QWERTY**" – Means Demon or Inner Being speech

"**_QWERTY_**" – Means Demon or Inner Being thinking

(A/N QWERTY) – Means Author's Notes

(**QWERTY**) – Means translation

* * *

**Chapter V: The Chronicles of Naruto! Part II!

* * *

**

**Last time, on Naruto: The Butterfly Effect-**

After another quarter of an hour and another five years being shed from his body, Naruto felt an enormous chakra pulse. He skidded to a stop and crouched to the ground. He immediately opened his link with Kyubi again, "_Kyubi, did you feel that? It was huge!" _He waited a few seconds for a reply. When none came, he started getting nervous, "_Kyubi-teme, this isn't funny. Weren't you saying something about being serious and getting out of here as soon as possible?!?!" _Still no reply.

Naruto dug down deep into his chakra reserves, and was relieved to find that all the Youkai was still there. Just…disconnected…from his body. He hung his head in relief. This was good, it meant it was just temporary, but now he needed to find out what caused it. He looked up, and was just about freaked out of his skin when he saw…

* * *

**The Story Now Continues-**

A man. Kneeling right in front of him. Naruto let out a girlish scream completely unbefitting of a Hokage and ANBU captain. He flipped backwards and landed on the ceiling, using chakra to hold himself in place. He drew a kunai with one hand while pointing angrily at the man, "Who the hell are you!?! And what the fuck are you doing in my memories?!?! And how the hell did you get Kyubi to stay quiet for more than a half hour?!?!?!?!"

The man chuckled and stood up, brushing his black pants off. Naruto squinted to get a better look at him. Dark black loose pants, a black under shirt, and a white over shirt, eerily reminiscent of Tenten. Naruto took a deep breath and started again.

"Okay…who are you, and what are you doing here?"

The man looked at him through his round black sunglasses. Naruto noticed he could see his reflection perfectly in them. He turned off the chakra to his feet, and dropped down headfirst to the floor, where he flipped and landed in a crouch. The man shook his arms out to show he carried no weapon. He took a step forward.

"That's far enough," Naruto said, brandishing the kunai. The man stopped.

"Naruto. I know what it is you are doing."

Naruto chuckled, "Do you now? And what exactly do you know I am doing?"

"Righting a wrong that should have been righted a long time ago."

The kunai lowered a fraction, then resumed its guard, "So you do know what I'm doing. Still doesn't explain who you are…and what you're doing here."

The man took another step forward, and this time Naruto didn't stop him. He seemed non-threatening enough.

"_One wrong move on his part and I'm going to Rasengan him into oblivion." _He thought. The man chuckled again. Naruto scowled. This was getting him nowhere.

"I'll ask you one more time…" Naruto said with an uncharacteristic amount of patience, "Who are you?"

The man put his fist to his palm in front of him and bowed low, "I am Seraph. Guardian of the Kamis. I am here to take you to her." There was a short silence.

Naruto was tempted to just beat the shit out of this man and get on with his very important mission, but being as he was in an enclosed corridor, ten years younger than he was used to, and without Kyubi to heal him as he went on, he decided to talk his way out.

And as we all know with Naruto, that never works exactly how you want it to.

Naruto smiled and lowered the kunai a bit, "Uhhh… Kami huh? Well…this certainly is an honor…but I'm a little busy at the moment, can we reschedule?" Seraph shook his head slowly, still locked in his bow, and looking at the ground.

Naruto gave a weak laugh and scratched the back of his head with his free hand, "I don't suppose I have a choice, do I? Again the head shake.

Seraph finally rose from his bow, but kept his hands together, "I am under very strict orders. I must take you to her. But first…" here he bowed quickly again, "I must apologize."

Naruto suddenly had an inkling that something very bad was going to happen in the next ten seconds. He let out another nervous laugh, "Apologize? For what?"

Seraph looked at him thoughtfully through his reflective lenses, "For this." And then he disappeared. Naruto's eyes widened and he had just enough time to step back as Seraph reappeared almost directly underneath him.

"Konoha Shofu!"(**Leaf Rising Wind) **Seraph shot upwards with a kick that would have hit Naruto's chin. However, since he had stepped back in surprise, it merely hit his kunai instead, burying it up to the hilt in the ceiling. Naruto let out a vivid curse and flipped backwards, trying to put some distance between himself, and the man who he had thought was not threatening, but had just attacked him with a move that was eerily familiar…

"_That's it!" _Naruto thought as he saw Seraph moving into a ready position that consisted of standing right leg forward, with your right arm pointing palm up towards your opponent, with your left arm curled behind your back. "_This is…Lee's Goken (**Strong Fist)** a fighting style that relies purely on speed and destructive power…but…I know I can beat it." _He smirked and looked over at Seraph.

"From just what I've seen, you have excellent technique. But…you would have done better to pick a style I had never used before."

Seraph simply shrugged and gave Naruto a look that simply said: _We shall see._

But then…he did something that was completely unforgivable. Something that no one ever did, unless they were completely assured of their dominance over the other party. And even then you never did it in front of serious competition.

Seraph beckoned him with his outstretched arm. A gesture that simply put, was : _Come on over here so I can open a can of Whupass on your sorry behind._

Naruto let out a feral growl, an extraordinary ability for any person except for him, but it served its purpose. Intimidation was a powerful weapon…Just one that didn't seem to work on this man.

He let out a howl, and rushed him, creating a dozen kage bunshins without seals, half on his side, and half on the other side of Seraph. As all of him rushed to attack his stationary opponent.

Seraph eyed the attacking clones, and the minute they reached him he spun into action. Using Goken in a fluid way that both Lee and Gai would swoon at, he easily dispatched all the clones. He turned back to the real Naruto, only to find him rocketing towards him with the help of another kage bunshin, with a glowing blue sphere in his hand.

Seraph's eyes widened, as he instantly sized the technique up, analyzed the situation, and took appropriate action. He took a half step to the side, allowing the boy to fly right past him. He stepped back into position facing him again, only to receive an intimate lesson on why Naruto was called the #1 Loudest, Unpredictable, Hyperactive, Knuckleheaded Shinobi of Konoha.

As Naruto passed by Seraph, a smirk crossed his face. As the hand holding the Rasengan headed towards the ground, Naruto channeled a sudden burst of Chakra into it, and as the glow brightened, he braced himself, and hoped that the rest of his plan would fall into place.

Seraph's eyes widened in surprise as the Naruto that held the Rasengan exploded along with the Rasengan itself, creating a massive current of wind, and dust to be kicked up in the area. Seraph was just beginning to get his bearings again before he heard someone whisper in his ear.

"Konohagakure Hiden: Taijutsu no Ōgi: Sennen Goroshi! (**Hidden Leaf Secret: Taijutsu Supreme Technique: Thousand Years of Death**)" Seraph's eyes widened, and before he could spin and counter it, he felt something sharp being driven into his nether regions. (A/N: OUCH) Biting back a yelp of pain, he spun and backhanded Naruto away. He was instantly worried, however, when he saw the smirk on Naruto's face.

"Boom"

Seraph disappeared in cloud of flame, as the explosive tags attached to the kunai that had been imbedded in the ceiling, and was now imbedded in his ass detonated. Naruto gave a yelp of victory, which was short-lived as the smoke disappeared and Seraph could be seen standing there unharmed. Naruto's victory grin turned into a scowl faster than a bowl of his ramen disappearing into his mouth.

"_Damm it all to hell,"_ Thought Naruto as he panted. Ten years really made a difference when it came to stamina. Not to mention that he had been using a constant supply of chakra to propel him down the hall to begin with. As he struggled to gather his chakra to his hands for a Futon: Rasengan (**Wind Release: Spiraling Sphere)**, he thought, "_I can't lose here. I have to get back and save my precious people…and no half bit, good for nothing guardian is going to stop me!"_

Seraph arched an eyebrow.

Naruto let out a primal roar and charged. Pumping the last bit of chakra into his feet, he leaped at Seraph, who simply raised a hand.

"Enough"

Naruto found himself blown back down the hall, the swirling orb in his hand snuffed out. He came up with a growl to see Seraph holding his hands in a surrender position.

Seraph nodded, "Good. You could have been an enemy. I had to make sure."

A still panting Naruto glared kunai at him, "Of what?" He spat.

Seraph cocked his head, "That your heart was pure."

Naruto managed to snicker, "You could have just asked." Seraph shook his head.

"No. You do not truly know or understand someone's heart…until you fight them. Come, she's waiting." He took a single key out of his sleeve and turned to one of the doors in the hall and opened it. He turned to Naruto, "Look, but do not step over the threshold."

Naruto strode over to the door whilst keeping watch on Seraph out of the corner of his eye. He had just attacked him so suddenly after pretending to be non-threatening. He risked a glance through the door. It was a scene where he was training with Jiraiya, during his almost three year training mission. As he watched, he ousted Jiraya to the women he was peeping on, and looked on as Jiriya suffered a massive beating. He gave a sub-concious smile.

He looked uncomprehendingly at Seraph, who closed the door. He then inserted the key in the lock and turned it. When he opened the door again, there was a solid sheet of light in the middle of the doorway. He stepped away, bowed to Naruto, and gestured to the door.

Naruto took a deep breath. It was now or never. He took a deep breath, and leaped through the portal ready for any horror that he could possibly encounter on the other side.

* * *

"_Cookies are baking"_ was Naruto's first thought as he landed on the other side of the doorway. His second thought was how little this looked like it was dangerous. In fact…it was somehow familiar…he took a quick peek in the room next to him, and one glance at the shuriken imprinted sheets told him exactly whose apartment he was in.

"_But why the hell am I in Kakashi's apartment?"_ Suddenly a modestly dressed woman appeared from around the corner. Naruto opened his mouth to speak, but she beat him to the punch.

"Hello Naruto. You're right on time. Step this way, there's someone who's waiting for you." Ignoring Naruto's quizzical gaze, she lead him around the corner to Kakashi's living room, where there were several children doing various activities. Including climbing on a Kitsune Youkai's Ningen form's Black wing. Naruto couldn't suppress a joyful yell.

"Kitsune-teme!" He shouted, leaping forward and climbing on the wing as well. Kyubi let out a long anguished sigh. He had been sitting on this couch for the last half hour, and he had only been safe for the first few minutes. Soon the various children littered around the room had gathered around him and started asking him questions. That, and they started tugging on his hair and wing too.

"**Naruto…GET THE HELL OFF OF ME!"** Naruto let out a meep as he jumped off and landed on the floor. He started bouncing on the balls of his feet as he could feel the youkai again, filling up his reserves. He pointed his finger at Kyubi and started laughing uncontrollably.

"And where have you been?!? Relaxing, playing with kids? Watching TV!!?!?!?!!"

"**NO! I mean…Yes…I mean…goddam, it was not my choice to be here! Right after the last conversation we had, I was forcibly pulled here. And gods, I thought you were annoying when you were younger. At least then I didn't have a human form to be harassed with!"**

Naruto chuckled, then turned to see what the other children who weren't playing on Kyubi were doing. He frowned, "_What the hell?"_ Kyubi followed his gaze.

"**Yea, I know. It's almost as creepy as that time when you were drunk and trapped in the onsen **(Bath House) **. But I can assure you kit that this isn't really supposed to make sense after all. So…time and tide…just let it go."**

Naruto gave him a strange look and inspected the kids again. They all looked relatively normal, if you didn't take into account that they all had shaved heads. Also, you must disregard the fact that one of them was making a series of wooden blocks float through the air without even touching them.

Weird. "_Tenzo would have a fit_." Naruto thought as he moved on to the next kid, who was turning the TV to different shows just by blinking. "_Even weirder."_

But then he turned to the kid who was sitting in the far corner of the room, as far away from all the action as he could possibly be. Naruto slowly walked up to him. There were several pieces of formal silverware that Naruto had never used in his entire life. He was pretty sure however that they were totally useless it they were bent into impossible angles like that.

The boy who was sitting next to the silverware looked up. With an expectant look on his face. He held out the spoon to Naruto, who slowly took it. He stared at his reflection in it for a moment, and then tried to bend the spoon with his hands.

He failed miserably. He stared at the spoon. Now, he was no Tsunade or Sakura, but he was pretty damm sure that he should be able to bend one measly spoon. He went at it again, with double the effort. The spoon seemed to be doubly resilient. The boy let out a light giggle. He scowled.

"_There is no way in hell," _Naruto thought as he tried to keep his temper, "_That I am losing to one goddam spoon!"_ Naruto put all his effort into bending the spoon, trying until his face turned purple. Then he let go, and panting hard, threw the spoon down at the boy's feet and began to pout. The boy let out another giggle and picked up the spoon and handed it to Naruto again.

"Do not try to bend the spoon," he said with a smile, "That's impossible. Instead, only try to realize the truth."

Naruto gave a weary sigh. Everyone he met today was giving him the runaround with their damm cryptic responses. And to think, he could have been saving his friends by now…

"What truth?" Naruto asked, wanting to get it out of the way as quickly as possible.

The boy leaned forward and said in a conspiritual tone, "There is no spoon."

Naruto gave him a flat look. "There is no spoon?" He repeated in a flat voice.

"Then you'll see it is not the spoon that bends, it is only yourself."

Naruto gave him another weary look. Then he looked at the spoon. Then he bent the arm the spoon was in several times. Sighing, he tried to believe that there was no spoon.

After a few seconds, the spoon twitched. Fascinated, Naruto kept focusing at it, bending it into impossible shapes, and then…

"The Oracle will see you now." Shocked out of his concentration, Naruto looked at the modestly dressed woman who had shown him in. Then he looked at the spoon. It was completely straight. Not a single deformity could be found.

Odd.

Shaking his head to clear it, he tried to hand the spoon back to the boy, but he shied away.

"No. You have touched it. You have felt it. It is yours. And remember," He smiled again, "There is no spoon."

More creped out then when he had caught Lee and Gai in one of their trademark hugging sessions, he slipped the spoon into one of the outer pockets on his outfit, which, he noticed belatedly, had gone from tight fitting ANBU uniform, back to his black and orange track suit. As he allowed the woman to lead him into the next room, he caught sight of one of the younger kids pulling on Kyubi's silver hair, and the forehead vein that had resulted from that. He gave another snicker, and Kyubi turned to glare improbable amounts of steely death at him.

Naruto smiled and simply mouthed, "_Good Luck"._

Kyubi barred his teeth in return.

* * *

As Naruto entered the next room, the smell of baking cookies became stronger. He felt his mouth begin to water. I mean, time travel and fighting a guardian of a Kami can really work up an appetite. As he entered Kakashi's kitchen, complete with an autographed issue if Icha Icha sitting on the table, he noticed a woman in a house dress bending over to check something in the oven. Naruto opened his mouth to say something, when the lady put a finger up without even looking back.

"I know, you're Naruto. Be right with you." Naruto clamped his mouth shut and stood in the doorway savoring the smell of the cookies. Eventually, the lady stood up and turned towards him.

He was surprised to see that she had a very dark complexion, almost like chocolate, (A/N: I have not seen a single black person in all of Naruto. I know this is primarily because of the stereotype that all Asians are white, and Naruto was made in Japan, but still…RACIAL DIVERSITY anyone?!?!?!)

She gave a warm smile, and Naruto all of a sudden couldn't help himself, "Wait…you…are a Kami? No offense, but I find that just the teensiest bit hard to believe. I always thought of Kamis as well...different."

She held up a reproving finger, "Bingo. Not quite what you were expecting huh? Almost as if I was a really loud kid who was never taken seriously, even though I had more power than they could ever dream."

Naruto, clueless as ever, "Yea!" then gets a hint, "Hey…wait a minute!"

The woman chuckled again, and sniffed the air, "Almost done. Smell good, don't they?"

"Yea," Said Naruto, almost drooling all over himself.

She shook her head, "I'd ask you to sit down, but you're not going to anyway. Oh, and don't worry about the vase."

Naruto gave her a quizzical gaze, "What vase?" and quickly turned around trying to see if he had knocked something over when he came in. In the process of doing that, he knocked over the very nice and very expensive vase that was sitting on a pedestal next to the door. He let out a frantic scream.

"Oh my god, Oh my god, Oh my god, Oh my god, I'm so sorry about the stupid vase! I can't pay for it either, I'm so sorry! Please don't kick me out, I didn't get any cookies yet!!!"

She shook her head, "I said don't worry about it. I'll get one of the kids to fix it later."

Naruto let out a long sigh of relief, "Ok…and by the way…what should I call you? Kami-sama?"

She grinned and shook her head again, "No, no Naruto. I'm not _the_ Kami. I'm _a _Kami."

Seeing the blank look on his face, she elaborated, "There are many different facets of the universe. Each one has its own Kami. There is really no superior, we just vie for more power in harmless games. My facet is time. As such, you can call me the Oracle.

Naruto nodded slowly, "So…that's how you knew about," he guestured to the broken vase on the floor.

She reached down to get the cookies and said in a slightly mocking tone, "Ah, you know what's really going to bake your noodle later on? Would you still have broken it…if I hadn't said anything." She set the cookies down on the counter to cool as Naruto sat in a stupefied silence. She gave him the once over.

"You're cuter than I thought. I can see why she likes you." Naruto snapped out of his daze.

"Who?" He asked curiously. The Oracle just stared at him for a moment before her head drooped.

"Not to bright though. I presume you know why Seraph brought you to see me?"

Naruto looked embarrassingly down at his feet, "It's because we're breaking a very important law?"

She laughed again, and Naruto looked up, "No, that's not really it. You see, I don't really mind what you're doing. Just the way you're going about it. You see, I really think that the world as you will make it will be better than the one you left. But there are certain things you should take into consideration first."

"Like what?"

"Well…" she pointed towards one of the walls, which had something that was most definitely not Kakashi's. It was a poem. One that read:

No Pity  
for the hurt.

No plight  
for the poor.

No pain  
in doing nothing.

No soul  
only body.

No sight  
only Seeing

No sense  
in doing nothing.

No fear  
but ourselves.

No fight  
but our own.

No fate  
but what we make.

Naruto read it several times and then collapsed in the waiting chair while rubbing his temples, "_Too many damm riddles and stupid things today. I just want to lie down and go to sleep…and maybe have a cookie or two… and some ramen...lots and lots of Ramen..."_

"The point is Naruto, that I want you to focus on the last line. It is the pure embodiment of what you're doing here, and I respect that. But I also have a job to do. And that is to keep some semblance of normalcy in the timeline."

Naruto looked up with a haggard and angry expression, "I don't care! Nothing will stop me from saving my friends! I don't care if you are a Kami! You won't stand in my way!"

The Oracle stared up at him with a smile, "That's the kind of attitude that I like to hear. I'm not going to stop you, but I am going to put a few rules on what you do."

Naruto nodded and listened attentively, "Ok, the number one rule. You cannot go too far into the past. If you do, the whole time stream will be corrupted, and that's not what we want. I want Seraph to accompany you. He will tell you how far back you can go. I am going to limit it to…about three more years back. That should give you enough time to change the lives of those around you, and not destroy time and space as we know it."

He nodded gratefully, "Thank you. I promise I won't disobey you. And I always keep my nindo (**Ninja Way).**

She nodded, but this time with a frown on her face, "I know…that's part of the reason she admired you so much."

"Who, Hinata?"

She nodded gravely. Naruto sat up. Not for the first time, he felt bad news on the horizon, "I…can tell you some of what is going to happen. Even with you changing the timeline, I can still catch glimpses of what is to be."

Naruto bit his lip, "And…and what do you see?"

She turned away, "Are you sure you want to hear this?" He nodded quickly. She walked over to him and put her hands on his shoulders.

"Hinata believes in you Naruto. And no one, not you, not even me, a Kami, can convince her otherwise. In fact, she beleives so _blindly_ in you...she will give her life to save you."

Naruto stared into her eyes, searching for the truth. And he found it. His eyes started to sting, "Wh-what do you see happening to her!"

She looked him in the eyes, "You're going to have to make a choice Naruto. In the one hand," She held up her left hand, and he was surprised to see a chibi replica of Hinata there, "you'll have Hinata's life. In the other hand," she brought up her right hand, and he wasn't really surprised to see a chibi replica of him, "you'll have your own. One of you is going to die. Which one, will be up to you. I'm sorry kiddo, I really am. You have a good soul, and I hate giving good people bad news." She looked down at the now depressed Naruto and smiled again.

"Oh, don't worry about it. As soon as you step outside my door, you'll start feeling better. You'll remember that you don't believe in any of this fate crap. You're in control of your own life, remember? Here," She reached over and gave him a cookie, "take a cookie. I promise, by the time you're done eating it, you'll feel right as rain."

She gave him a pat on the cheek and sent him out the kitchen door. Once back in the living room, Kyubi rose fast and pushed all the remaining kids off of him, "**Its about bloody time. While you've been having a snack, I've been tortured in here! And…hey, what's wrong? You look uncharacteristically pale. What did the old hag in there tell you?"** Naruto was about to answer when he felt a heavy hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see Seraph.

"What the Oracle said was for you and you alone. Now come, we have much to do." He walked towards the door. Kyubi stuck his tongue out at his back, then dissolved back into Naruto's body.

As Naruto walked towards the door slowly eating the cookie, he couldn't help but wonder about the most important and unanswerable question of all.

Why.

Kyubi said it was just Human Nature. Naruto was sorely tempted to believe him.

"**_Hey kit. You okay?"_** asked Kyubi sounding unusually concerned.

Naruto looked at the last bite of cookie and popped it into his mouth, "_Right as rain Kyubi. Right as rain."_

"**_Good! It's a fucking ocean down here! Can't you just keep your mind clean for once!?!?"_**

As Naruto and Kyubi got into yet another gigantic argument about Naruto's fragile mental state, they closed the door behind them as they stepped back into the Temporal Nexus.

* * *

Seraph: This is the first memory I think is suitable.

Naruto: Hey, its Neji. I should go say hello.

Seraph: Actually…

Naruto: Gahh! He can't see me! I'm a ghost!

Seraph: No you're not! We're inside one of your memories. We must choose an appropriate one for you to go back to.

Naruto: Okay, so what are we waiting for!

Seraph: --sigh—

* * *

**_Next time on Naruto: The Butterfly Effect:_**

**_The Chronicles of Naruto! Part III! The Conclusion!_**

_**You won't want to miss it!

* * *

**_

**_Hey guys, hope this was much better. Simply the product of way to much chicken parmigan and Pepsi._**

_**And to all you losers who said that my last chapters were too short, well suck on this bitches! Eleven pages! Ten of Actual text!**_

_**Check you guys on the flipside!**_

_**Supreme Admiral of the Commanding**_


End file.
